tsukinomefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Obito Uchiha
|Manga = Rozdział 239 |Anime = Odcinek 32 |Występuje w = Manga, anime, film, gra i OVA |Japoński = Wataru Takagi Naoya Uchida Sōsuke Komori Megumi Han |Angielski = Neil Kaplan Vic Mignogna Michael Yurchak |Data Urodzin = 10 Luty |Płeć = Plik:Mężczyzna.png Mężczyzna |Wiek = 13 |Wzrost = Część I: 154,2 cm Część II: 175,0 cm |Waga = Część I: 44,5 kg Część II: 55,9 kg |Grupa Krwi = O |Klasyfikacja = Jinchūriki Poszukiwany Ninja Sensor |Zawód = Lider Akatsuki Sekretny Lider Akatsuki |Status = Żywy |Kekkei Genkai = Plik:Sharingan.png Sharingan Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan.png Mangekyō Sharingan Plik:Rinnegan.png Rinnegan Plik:Mokuton.png Mokuton |Bijū = Shinju |Przynależność = Plik:Konohagakure.png Konohagakure Plik:Akatsuki.png Akatsuki Plik:Kirigakure.png Kirigakure |Drużyna = Drużyna Minato |Klan = Plik:Klan Uchiha.png Klan Uchiha |Ranga Ninja = Chūnin |Rejestracja Ninja = 010886 |Wiek Ukończenia Akademii = 9 |Wiek Zdobycia Rangi Chūnina = 11 |Czakra Natury = Plik:Katon.png Katon Plik:Doton.png Doton Plik:Mokuton.png Mokuton Plik:Suiton.png Suiton Plik:Inton.png Inton Plik:Yōton..png Yōton Plik:Onmyōton.png Onmyōton}} Obito Uchiha — Jest shinobim na poziomie chūnina z Konohagakure, były członek drużyny Minato. Uważano, że zmarł na moście w Kannabi podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi. Po tragicznej śmierci dziewczyny, którą kochał i opiekował się, Obito, nigdy nie pogodził się z tą tragedią. Później nałożył maskę i rozpoczął działalność pod przykrywką Madara Uchiha, a później jako Tobi, stając się międzynarodowym kryminalistą i dobroczyńcą organizacji Akatsuki. Jest jedynym z trzech pozostałych żyjących Uchiha, a także poszukiwany ninja. Był również drugim jinchūrikim Dziesięcioogoniastego i jeden z głównych antagonistów serii, aż do samej porażki. Wygląd thumb|left|110px|Nowy wygląd Tobiego, po zdobyciu Rinnegana. Jako dziecko, Obito nosił gogle, miał niebieski strój, w którym na plecach nosił z dumą herb klanu Uchiha. Miał kolczaste, czarne, krótkie włosy i czarne oczy. Pod goglami nosił ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Konohy. Po spotkaniu się z Madarą w jego prawą stronę wszczepiono komórki Hashiramy. A jako, Tobi pokrywa swoją twarz różnymi maskami, co pozwala jego krótkim włosom ponownie rosnąć. Obserwując jak zdejmuje maskę można zauważyć, że z wiekiem jego twarz staje się pomarszczona z powodu worków pod oczami i zmarszczkami. W czasie walki z Konan, jego lewe oko nie było pokazane, ale gdy maska uległa częściowemu zniszczeniu okazało się, że ma bandaże na czole, jak i Sharingana (aż do utraty przez Izanagi w trakcie przebiegu tej walki), który został usunięty i zastąpiony Rinneganem niegdyś własnością Nagato. Podczas ataku lisiego demona na osadę miał na sobie czarny płaszcz z kapturem i żółto-pomarańczową maskę ze wzorem przypominający swoją bliznę. W trakcie spotkań z Itachim i Kisame ma czerwoną maskę z płomieniami Amaterasu i czarne kimono. Po jakimś czasie widzimy go w pomarańczowo-spiralnej masce, która pokazuje jego prawe oko. Pod płaszczem Akatsuki ma czarną górę z długim rękawem i parę rękawiczek w ciemnej barwie. W czasie Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi jego ubiór ponownie się zmienił. Maska jest biała, a zaprojektowano ją z myślą jūbim, ma trzy kręgi z czego dwa są otworem dla oczu oraz posiada trzy łezki. Powrócił do noszenia szat swego klanu, potrójny i biały pas, herb klanu na plecach, ciemne rękawice i purpurowa bandana, kończąca się na dole pleców. Również powrócił do władania bronią, która jest własnością Madary Uchihy, która jest koloru białego. Po użyciu techniki Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu pobielały, a jego połowa strona stała się czarna pod wpływem Madary, jego wygląd przypominał Zetsu. Jego wygląd uległ drastycznej zmianie, gdy pochłoną Shinju. Jego włosy i ciało są białe, a po uzyskawszy kontrolę nad demonem pojawiły się czarne spodnie i laska. Osobowość thumb|left|159px|Obito pomaga starszej kobiecie. W młodości, Obito stale się spóźniał ze względu na dobre uczynki, jedynym z nich było pomaganie starszym. Znał wszystkich starszych mieszkańców osady. Po drodze na egzamin chūnina pomagał starszej kobiecie nosić bagaż. Obito pokazywał łzy, które zawsze podkreślał, że zawsze miał coś w oczach. Obito był zakochany w Rin, ale bez wzajemności, ponieważ dziewczyna była przyciągana przez Kakashiego. Sfrustrowany tym, chłopak zazdrościł umiejętnościom Hatake, ciągle starał się go prześcignąć. Mimo to wysiłki kończyły się niepowodzeniem, był w stanie spędzać czas z dziewczyną, która leczyła jego obrażenia. Ostatecznie Obito nigdy nie dostał szansy ujawnienia swych uczuć względem Rin przed jego niby śmiercią. Jak zauważył Kakashi, oprócz rywalizacji swojego studenta z Sasuke Uchihą i jednostronne uczucia do płci żeńskiej, Naruto i Obito mieli inne poglądy, tak jak jego pragnienie, żeby zostać Hokage i nie rezygnując ze swoich towarzyszy na polu bitwy. Nawet po rzekomo swojej śmierci, Obito wciąż w głębi duszy troszczył się o swoich towarzyszy i wioskę, od razu chciał do nich wrócić. Jednakże będąc świadkiem śmierci ukochanej z rąk przyjaciela, determinacja i idealizm Obito zostały zniszczone ponad wszelką nadzieję naprawy, w wyniku czego osobowość na zawsze zmieniła się. thumb|right|159px|Obito obiecuje ożywić Rin.Zanim osiągnął dojrzały wiek, uwarunkowaną przez Madarę kontynuowanował jego pracę, a tym samym jego osobowość zmieniła się drastycznie, stał się bardziej skupiony, spokojny i poważny. Od swojego byłego darzył lojalność i ideologia, która pochodzi z Woli Ognia, której ulegli była klątą nienawiści klanu znana na całym świecie jako przedmiot swojej urazy i system shinobi, który doprowadził do bezsensownej śmierci Rin. To przekonanie sprawiało, że Obito coraz bardziej chciał realizować plan księżycowe oko. Ten brak empatii powoduje, że atakuje wszystkich wokół siebie, nawet Minato Namikaze czy Kakashi Hatake, nie troszcząc się o nikogo, którzy i tak będą żyli w jego świecie. W nim pozostała tylko miłość do Rin, jego chęć do stworzenia świata, gdzie będzie mógł żyć z nią szczęśliwie, które były motywacją, aby oprzeć się utratą kontroli przez dziesięcioogoniastego. Jego przyjacielem został także Zetsu, przed zmianą jego osobowości, będąc jednym z niewielu (jeśli nie jedynym) prawdziwa zmiana pozytywnych relacji, że utrzymanie w swoim dorosłym życiu. W anime, mimo jego nowego opracowanego myślenia, Obito jest pokazany nieco smutny widząc jak Nagato i Konan utracili Yahiko (który przypomniało mu o śmierci Rin) i opowiedział im o swoim planie. Madara Uchiha jest tym, który uratował mu życie i dał cel , ale Obito zaczął lekceważyć tą wdzięczność i otwarcie stwierdził, aby Madara nie uważał go za sprzymierzeńca. Również skorzystałz własnej potrzeby w ostatecznym planie Madarze stając się jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego, żeby pogrążyć Sojusz Shinobi w rozpacz. W rzeczywistości Obito nie był przeznaczony gospodarzem dla dziesięcioogoniastego. left|thumb|159px|Obito pokazuje swój pusty świat Kakashiemu. Często arogancki o własnych zdolnościach i lekceważący, który uważa za słabych. Obito daje pochwały tylko najlepszym shinobim, jak swojemu byłemu senseiowi, Minato Namikaze, który umiał zadać mu poważne obrażenia i Kakashiemu za szybkość. Również zauważył, że Itachi Uchiha nigdy nie przestawał go zadziwiać, i że on zachował tajemnice Itachiego. Miał marzenie, aby zostać Hokage i ideały koleżeństwa z tego powodu zaczął się wyśmiewać z Naruto za obie te cechy. Gardził swoimi dawnymi marzeniami i moralnością swoich przeciwników. Słowa Obito bywają boleśnie uderzające, często posiadają prawdę — zdaje się cieszyć rozmową ze swoim wrogiem, silnie wstrząsając determinacją Naruto z powodu śmierci Nejiego, powołując, że chłopak stracił również wielu przyjaciół. Madara Uchiha zauważył, że Obito stał się taki jak on. Mimo to, Obito nie wini Kakashiego za śmierć Rin. Obito ma agresywne i sadystyczne, biorąc noworodka jako zakładnika w zamian za Kuramę od matki i bezlitośnie zabija Torune, żeby ożyć go, ale potraktował jako ofiarę Fū, wszystko, aby przetestować Kabuto. Gdy po raz pierwszy przedstawiono Tobiego w przeciwieństwie do Obito, pełnił rolę „Tobi to grzeczny chłopiec”, który irytował większość członków Akatsuki, zwłaszcza Deidarę, który często go atakował w komediowy sposób. Z drugiej strony Kisame mile widział zdolności Obito, aby rozjaśnić ponurą organizację. W końcu Obito po śmierci Deidary porzucił tę rolę podczas spotkania z Naruto i jego przyjaciółmi podczas walki Sasuke walczący przeciwko swojemu bratu. W końcu pokazał swoje prawdziwe ja na wieść o tym, że Itachi Uchiha przegrał. Obito jest sprawnym manipulatorem albo subtelnie opisuje swój własny cel, z pominięciem części opowieści lub zdarzenia dla własnych korzyści, jak to zrobił w przypadku Sasuke albo udostępnia swoje przekonania. Jesto najbardziej widoczne w istnieniu Akatsuki, jej dzikość — różni członkowie pracują razem, ponieważ wierzą, że organizacja sprzyja ku dobremu, ale w rzeczywistości są traktowani jak narzędzia, które Obito podporządkowuje według własnej woli jak w przypadku Nagato. Często unika odpowiedzialności na wpływ, jaki ma na innych, że nie musiał nimi manipulować i zmuszać. Jest zdolny do cierpliwość w osiąganiu swoich celów, nawet jeśli to jest rozmowa z Sasuke Uchihą. Jednak jego cierpliwość nie jest ograniczona — w pewnym momencie decyduje się odrzucić ostrożność i postępować według planu bardziej agresywnie czy zdecydowany sposób, aby dziesięcioogoniasty został na nowo ożywiony, upiera się, żeby wszystko się teraz zaczęło. Również jest skłonny do podejmowania ryzyka — odsłaniając prawdziwą historię i motywy [Uchiha|Sasuke, aby wgrać sobie usługi Itachiego. Mimo to Sasuke nie zawsze sprosta jego oczekiwaniom, jak nie mógł pokonać pięciu Kage, ale jednak Obito był zadowolony z jego rozwoju sharingana i rosnąca izolacja od wszystkich sojuszników. Nie raz potrafił zagrozić zabiciem Sasuke, jeśli ośmieli się zdradzić organizację. Niedawno Obito zdobył coś w rodzaju fikcji na widok Naruto, ponieważ chłopak przypomina mu siebie za czasów młodości. Ze względu na podobieństwa Naruto i siebie jako dziecko, Obito wykazuje wielki gniew w kierunku chłopaka na dalszą ideologię, że kiedyś to posiadał, aż do śmierci Rin, biorąc jego dziecinność i naiwność, aby nadal nie wierzyć w te zasady. Obito wierzył, że Naruto swoimi metodami skończy tak jak on i prawie mu się to udało, ale Hinata wsparła chłopaka. Później Obito kwestionował Naruto. thumb|right|159px|Na krótką chwilę, Obito przypomina sobie swoje prawdziwe marzenie. Później Kakashi zauważył, że Obito nigdy nie wyzbył się Woli Ognia, również spostrzegł, iż działania Obito polegały na wewnętrznym zamieszaniu, które go rozdzierały. Gdy zderza się z Naruto i Sasuke, Obito krótko pokazał sytuację co by się stało gdyby powrócił po śmierci Rin do osady i przyjaciół, a nawet poszedł dalej i wyobraził siebie jako Hokage. Widząc po raz pierwszy takie wizje, Obito zaczyna żałować swoich działań pozwiązanych z planem księżycowego oka. W końcu działania Naruto przyczyniły się, że Obito zmienił swój tok myślenia, pozwalając to na pokonanie klątwy nienawiści. Uchiha w końcu zrozumiał z jakiego powodu Naruto Uzumaki osiągnął sukces, podczas gdy mu się to nie udało. W rezultacie Obito otwarcie wyraził żal za to, co zrobił. Chciał odkupić swoje winy poświęcając się w ten sam sposób jak to Nagato uczynił i oferując swoje życie, aby ożyć wszystkich ludzi, którzy polegli przez niego i Madarę. Mówi Kakashiemu, że nie jest godny, aby zobaczyć po śmierci ich przyjaciółki. Obito powiedział Madarze, że nie jest nim, a Obito Uchiha i jego marzeniem było zostać Hokage. Ostatecznie pieczętuje Yin Kuramy w Naruto, który potem otwiera oczy. Umiejętności thumb|left|159px|Tobi ze swoimi sześcioma ścieżek bólu. Jako członek klanu Uchiha i chūnin, całkowita sprawność Obito była na średnim poziomie w stosunku do swoich kolegów. Mimo stosunkowo wolnego rozwoju, jego talent ujawnił się dopiero po przebudzeniu sharingana. Szybko przystosował się i wykorzystywał zastosowane techniki, aby pokonać jōninów i ANBU. Spiralny Zetsu zauważył potencjał Obito jako powód wybrania przez Madarę na ucznia. Jako dorosły, dobrze wyszkolony przez legendę, Obito stał się niezwykle potężnym shinobim z jego umiejętnościami jest niemal lustrzanym odbiciem Madary. Z jego zamaskowanej persony, prowadził kilka najwyższych poziomów, Obito Uchiha był legendarny ze względu na wysoki poziom i sprawność. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Obito generalnie unika bezpośredniej walki, chyba, że jest to absolutnie konieczne to wtedy manipuluje innymi. Taijutsu right|thumb|159px|Obito za pomocą taijutsu atakuje shinobi z Kiri. Jako dziecko, Obito był wykwalifikowany w taijutsu, chociaż nie na tym poziomie co Kakashi Hatake czy Maito Gai. Po przebudzeniu sharingana, ale odczytywał i przewidywał ruchy przeciwnika, aby skutecznie przeciwdziałać atakom Kakkō, doświadczonemu shinobi z Iwagakure. Później wykazano jako jego umiejętności taijutsu znacznie urosły, po śmierci Rin mógł pokonać jōninów i ANBU z Kirigakure. W etapie dorosłości, mógł nawet walczyć z ochroniarzami Danzō równocześnie i pokonał ich. Tych czynów dokonuje w parze z sharinganem i czasoprzestrzeni, aby uniemożliwić wycofanie przeciwników, a potem wykorzystuje elementy zaskoczenia i dezorientacji. Również można było zaobserwować wielką siłę fizyczną, gdy rzucił Kakashim, żeby uratować mu życie. Po jego rehabilitacji, jego siła wzrosła na tyle, że mógł rozbić głaz. Obito opanował opanował również odporność na ból, na tyle, by pojawić się niemal niewzruszony, gdy otrzymuje spore obrażenia, jak podczas walki z Konan. Gdy został przebity w piersiową przez kunai naładowany piorunem Kakashiego, a potem przez Minato Namikaze. Obito pokazał wysokim poziom szybkości. Jego szybki refleks i czas reakcji może pozbyć się pułapki. W konfrontacji z Kakkō, jego ataki skutecznie łapiąc przeciwnika, aby umożliwić Kakashiemu pole do działania. Również jego szybkość była pokazana, gdy walczył z shinobi należący do osady Kirigakure, szybko zamykał odległość i lądowanie wykonując serię szybkich ciosów i uderzeń, zanim którykolwiek z przeciwników zdążył zareagować. Jako dorosły, Obito był na tyle szybki, że mógł bez problemu unikać ataki Naruto będący w trybie dziewięcioogoniastego. Transformacja Jinchūriki thumb|left|110px|Początkowa transformacja Obito w jinchūriki. Natychmiast po pochłonięciu dziesięcioogoniastego, ciało Obito ulega drastycznej przemianie. Jego skóra zmienia na kolor biały, jego prawa strona skóry staje się łuszcząca, na plecach pojawiają się dziesięć występów (pięć na górnej części i pięć przy biodrach), a także wzór magatama na jego plecach ma jeden duży, z czarnym wewnątrz wzór podobny do rinnegana i dziewięć mniejszych, ułożonych w rzędach. W tej nowej formie zdobył tytuł „Bóg Shinobi”, którzy ten tytuł również mają dwóch shinobi — Hashirama Senju i Hiruzen Sarutobi. Z tą nową mocą, Obito jest w stanie połączyć wszystkie cztery żywioły, nawet Madara Uchiha zauważył, że Obito stał się taki jak Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek. Zarówno jako Killer B i Gyūki zauważyli, że Obito stał się silniejszy niż sam dziesięcioogoniasty w czasie korzystania z tej formy, moc jest bardziej skupiona na organiźmie człowieka. Po zakończeniu transformacji, Obito został całkowicie wyleczony ze wszystkich ran, a nawet symbol Hiraishin no Jutsu, który był to zniknął. Jednakże, jako nowy jinchūriki, Obito nie miał pełnej kontroli nad dziesięcioogoniastym, charakteryzujący się utratą inteligencji i jego ciało staje się zniekształcone. Zyskuje ogromny wzrost szybkości, a dzięki niej jest w jednej chwili może zniszczyć dużą ilość klonów Hashiramy i ożywionego Tobiramę. Również mógł bez problemów zareagować i powstrzymać Amaterasu. Jego siła na tyle urosła, że mógł zniszczyć klatkę piersiową Susanoo. Podobnie jego wytrwałość również znacznie zwiększyła się, ponieważ wyszedł bez szwanku od wybuchających łańcuchów Tobiramy. Może też stworzyć ramiona z czakry, które są zdolne do rozerwania nawet Hashiramę w trybie mędrca czy wielką bramę wzniesioną przez czterech Hokage. Historia Przeszłość Życie jako Obito left|thumb|159px|Obito przybywa, gdy ceremonia wstępu kończy się. Obito dorastał nie wiedząc, kim byli jego rodzice. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że zamarzył posady Hokage, tak, że ludzie zaakceptują jego istnienie. W dniu wstąpienia do Akademii, Obito spóźnił się na ceremonię wstępu. Wierząc, że przybył za późno, odczuł ulgę, gdy Rin Nohara wręczyła mu dokumenty. Ostatecznie ukończył Akademię w wieku 9 lat i został przydzielony do drużyny Minato wraz z Rin i Kakashim pod kierownictwem Minato Namikaze. : Główny artykuł: Kakashi Gaiden Drużyna brała udział w egzaminie na chūnina, w którym Obito spóźnił się na drugą część w lesie śmierci, bo pomagał starszej kobiecie. Kiedy Drużyna Minato biegł naprzód, Obito spróbował zaimponować Rin atakując przeciwników techniką swego klanu, ale skończyło się zakrztuszeniem się cukierkiem od starszej pani i został pokonany przez Gaia. Pomiędzy etapami, chłopak zaczął intensywnie trenować i powiedział przyjaciółce o swoim marzeniu. Jednak został wyeliminowany z egzaminów w walce z Gaiem, który został w następnym pojedynku pokonany przez Kakashiego, pozwalając mu zostać chūninem, a Obito zdobył tą rangę w wieku 11 lat. right|thumb|159px|Drużyna Minato. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, Kakashi wraz z drużyną na misję zniszczenia Mostu Kannabi, która mogłoby utrudnić transport shinobi z Iwagakure przez Kusagakure jako punkt przyłożenia. Przed rozpoczęciem misji Minato Namikaze i Rin Nohara dali podarunki Kakashiemu z okazji awansu na jōnina, choć Obito Uchiha zapomniał i tak miał zależność. Wkrótce Minato Namikaze zostaje wezwany na pierwszą linię frontu, został swą drużynę pod dowództwem Kakashiego Hatake. W trakcie trwania misji zostali odkryci przez trzech shinobich z Iwagakure. Niebawem Rin zostaje porwana, Kakashi podjął decyzję o porzuceniu dziewczyny, wierząc, że ukończą misję. Obito wściekł się na myśl o tym i podkreślił, że on skoncentruje się ratowaniem przyjaciółki. Gdy Hatake odmówił, Obito Uchiha odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, dodając, że kto nie dba o swoich towarzyszy jest śmieciem. Obito odnalazł jaskinię, w której była przetrzymywana przyjaciółka, ale przez swą nieostrożność został odnaleziony i zaatakowany przez zakamuflowanego Taisekiego. Nagle przybył Kakashi Hatake, który zmienił zdanie i uratował przyjaciela atakując wroga. Niestety przeciwnik zranił Hatake w oko. Obito obudził swojego sharingana i zabił Taisekiego widząc jego czakrę. Obaj chłopcy weszli do jaskini, a młody Uchiha zauważył chaotyczny przepływ czakry koleżanki i od razu wywnioskował, że jest pod wpływem genjutsu. Kakkō zaatakował dwójkę młodych shinobi, ale tamci pokonali go i uratowali swoją przyjaciółkę, co zmusiło Kakkō wzniesienia jaskini. thumb|left|159px|Ranny Obito leży pod głazami. Ograniczone widzenie Kakasshiego przyczyniło się, że mała część kamienia uderzyła w obandażowane miejsce, ale jego kompan uratował go. Niestety potężne głazy zmiażdżyły jego prawą część ciała. Bez możliwości ucieczki, Obito Uchiha przyjął swój los i podarował swojemu przyjacielowi lewego sharingana. Rin przeprowadziła przeszczep, po tym jak procedura została ukończona, Kakashi użył nowego sharingana do zabicia Kakkō. Wzmocnienia z Iwagakure powoduje miażdżenie gruzów, co zmusiła chłopaka i dziewczynę do porzucenia przyjaciela, a nawet ucieczki. Obito ubolewał, że w końcu stał się przyjacielem młodego Hatake i nie mógł wyznać swoich uczuć względem Rin Nohary. Wkrótce, Minato Namikaze uratował życie Rin i Kakashiego, a imię Obito Uchiha oznaczono na pomniku poległych w akcji. Jednak w rzeczywistości Obito Uchiha przeżył i został ocalony przez Madarę, thumb|right|159px|Mocno obandażowany Obito spotyka Madarę. który odnalazł młodszego Uchihę i przyniósł go do jednego ze swoich tuneli prowadzące do górskiego cmentarza. Chociaż jego sharingan cudownie ocalał, ale cała jego prawa strona została całkowicie zniszczona, co skłoniło Madarę do odbudowy za pomocą komórek Hashiramy. Obito zawdzięczał mu swe życie, ale zamiast tego oświadczył, że chce wrócić do Konohy i swoich przyjaciół. Madara poinformował go, że nowe ciało na razie mu to nie umożliwia. Powiedział, że rzeczywistość powinna zniknąć i wspomniał chłopcu o swoim planie. Nieprzekonany Obito postanowił powrócić do wioski i przyjaciół. Podczas rehabilitacji, poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z Białymi Zetsu. Ostatecznie Obito przyzwyczaił się do swoich nowych kończyn, ale niebawem Biały Zetsu poinformował go o tym, że Kakashi Hatake i Rin Nohara zostali otoczeni przez shinobi z Kirigakure. Obito próbować przebić się przez skałę, ale tylko ledwo uszkodził i jego ramię uległo zniszczeniu. Spiralny Zetsu zaoferował swoje ciało, aby dać mu siłę. thumb|left|159px|Obito przygotowuje się do wyjścia. Gdy Obito był przygotowany do wyjścia to bez problemów robił skałę, powiedział Madarze, że tu nie wróci i podziękował za uratowanie życia. Jednakże on z kolei powiedział, że tu wróci i dopiero mu podziękuje. Korzystając z pomocy Spiralnego Zetsu, aby zlokalizować swoich przyjaciół, dowiedział się, że Minato Namikaze był nieobecny. Po drodze, oko Obito dostrzegło co było rzeczywistością, ale w panice to oddalił. Po dotarciu na pole bitwy, był w szoku, Kakashi przebił Rin swoim Chidori. Gdy dziewczyna umarła u obu chłopów obudził się Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake stracił przytomność, a shinobi z Kirigakure chcieli zabrać ciało dziewczyny. thumb|right|159px|Obito stoi pośród zabitych shinobi z Kiri.Rozwścieczony tym, Obito, przeżył fale wściekłości i żalu tą odpowiedzą było użycie kombinacji swoich umiejętności Kamui i Mokuton wyrastające z jego ciała, które spowodowało śmierć wszystkich shinobi z Kirigakure. Ignorując swojego przyjaciela, Obito trzymał martwe ciało Rin, słowa Madary przechodził mu w umyśle echem, obiecał, że stworzyć świat, w którym dziewczyna będzie żyła. Zostając Tobim Trzyogoniasty Szczyt pięciu Kage Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Dziesięcioogoiasty Powrót Madary thumb|left|159px|Obito uderza Madarę. Kiedy Minato Namikaze i Kakashi Hatake wątpili w to co się stało, Obito słabym głosem wyjaśnił, że Madara Uchiha powrócił do świata żywych. Czarny Zetsu próbował wziąć lewe oko Obito i zanieść je Madarze, ale potem jak Minato i Kakashi chcieli go powstrzymać to został zmuszony do ponownego połączenia się z poprzednikiem. Teraz Obito kontrolował, a Czarny Zetsu oświadczył, że będzie z nim walczył. Nagle z ciała Obito wyłania się Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, a potem został przywołany przez Madarę. Ponownie Czarny Zetsu próbował odebrać Rinnegana, a Obito walczył z nim o trzymanie kontroli nad ciałem i powiedział Kakashiemu, żeby przygotował się do zniszczenia oka. Czarny Zetsu poinformował ich, że klon Zetsu już dostarczył prawego rinnegana. Wkrótce Czarnemu Zetsu udało się ukraść połowię Yin Kuramy wewnątrz Minato, gdy próbował przenieść tę moc do umierającego syna. Madara będący jinchūrikim dziesięćioogoniastego, przybył, aby odzyskać lewe oko i połowę Yin Kuramy. Czarny Zetsu przeprosił za spóźnienie i powiadomił swego pana, że zdobył połowę Yin Kuramy. Gdy Czarny Zetsu próbował powrócić do niego niespodziewanie Obito Uchiha odzyskiwał przytomność. Obito zadał Marze kim on jest dla niego, a legendarny odpowiedział, że Obito jest Madarą, który piętnuje ten świat i jego marzeniem jest zobaczyć realizację planu. Madara Uchiha zaczął opowiadać o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek i po wysłuchaniu jego słów Obito zaczął iść w jego kierunku, a Gaara, Kakashi Hatake i Minato Namikaze zaatakowali ich. Niestety Madara bez problemu odepchnął wszelkie ataki, gdy Obito zbliżył się do Uchihy uderzył go w klatkę piersiowo, przypomniał sobie słowa Naruto, a w jego drugiej ręce pojawiła się laska. Oświadczył Madarze, że nie jest już nim tylko nazywa się Obito Uchiha, który chciał zostać Hokage. thumb|right|159px|Obito i Kakashi łączą siły. Gdy jego dawny kolega i sensei ucieszyli się na wieść, że ich przyjaciel powrócił, Madara Uchiha próbował mu odebrać lewe oko, ale on używa Kamui unikając jego próbę. Uchiha odskoczył, ale ręka Obito pozostawała w klatce piersiowej, starał się wykraść ogoniaste bestie, aby osłabić legendarnego. Madara zaszydził z Obito, który ledwo wyciągnął czakrę Shukaku i Gyūkiego. Po tym jak Kakashi Hatake teleportował na życzenie Obito, Naruto i Sakurę. Madara powstrzymał Obito, który chciał teleportować się do innego wymiaru, gdzie znajduje się chłopak. W tym momencie Obito Uchiha i Kakashi Hatake postanowili działać w duecie, a w tym momencie Madara Uchiha zaatakował obydwu naraz dwoma kulami, ale obaj jednocześnie użyli Kamui, co spowodowało szybszą teleportację Obito do Naruto. thumb|left|159px|Obito pieczętuje Yin Kuramy w Naruto. W innym wymiarze, Sakura Haruno wyczuła obecność Obito, który chciał pomóc chłopcu, ale dziewczyna nie wierzyła mu. Uchiha z żalem mówił o swojej niezdolności chodzenia w prosto, ale jego droga doprowadziła do tego momentu. Natępnie Obito zapieczętował Yin Kuramy w Naruto Uzumakim, co uczynił zgodnie z obietnicą, żeby go uratować. Relacje ;Kabuto Yakushi ;Sasuke Uchiha ;Madara Uchiha ;Kushina Uzumaki ;Naruto Uzumaki ;Minato Namikaze ;Kurama ;Shinju ;Zetsu ;Deidara ;Kisame Hoshigaki ;Yagura Ciekawostki Cytaty * „Znów ta siła...” * „Dureń... Rzucać się na mnie samemu...” * „Nie boję się podzielonej, niepełnej siły, jaką dysponujesz... Poznaj prawdziwą potęgę „Kamui”.” * „Tylko jeśli potraficie to skontrować!” * „Jeśli to ten sam trik... Wystarczy, że nie dopuszczę do kontrataku z Naruto...!” * „Klon...?” * „Pośpieszyłeś się, Kakashi zassałeś „Wirującą sferę”, ale nie masz jej gdzieś wypuścić. Zmarnowałeś „Kamui”, znowu.” * „Za wolno... I na próżno...” * „Zaraz, jesteś...” * „Rozumiem... Tamtym „Kamui” nie przerzucał „Wirującej sfery” Kategoria:Postacie